batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Calendar Man (Arkhamverse)
Calendar Man is a character that is referenced in Batman: Arkham Asylum and appears in Batman: Arkham City. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' .]] Although he doesn't appear in the game, in the Main Cell Block of the Penitentiary, Calendar Man's cell can be glimpsed. The cell is covered with torn calendar pages, and when scanned it answers the riddle "''This room is the end of days for even the most celebrated killer" which unlocks the bio of Calendar Man. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Calender Man's appearance in Batman: Arkham City somewhat resembles his appearance during the Long Halloween story arc, including his leg injury. Prior to the events of the game, Calendar Man was the first criminal who inhabited the Solomon Wayne Courthouse where he would supposedly come up with his elaborate crimes to match particular holidays. Eventually, Two-Face showed up and decided to take over the Courthouse; Two-Face ordered his thugs to drag Calendar Man to the cell below the Courthouse where he is still resides when Batman enters Arkham City. Unlike previous interpretations of Calendar Man, whose crimes consisted of everything but murder, this version reveals to Batman many of his crimes that resulted in murder; he evens confesses to murdering his own mother and father on their respective holidays. After you hear about his crimes on 12 seperate holidays and return to his cell, he is gone with a dead Two-Face thug hanging from the ceiling. Indicating Calender Man has broken out. Psychological Profiles Psychological Profile (by Penelope Young) Calendar Man Real Name: Julian Day CHECK PERMANENT CALENDAR BEFORE EACH VISIT... Psychological Profile: Day suffers from schizotypal personality disorder, with ideas of reference focusing around the calendar. He believes the major dates of Gregorian calendar mark times when he is personally and uniquely freed from societal norms. On these dates, he exhibits mildly sociopathic, frequently criminal behavior. He is in general one of the easier to treat here at Arkham, except on major holidays, when he becomes impossible to handle, displaying borderline behavior and refusing to socialize throughout the day. Additional Notes I have been unable to source his ideas of reference; I suspect incidents of childhood trauma related to a number of major holidays. Due to my tendency to work through the holidays during which most of other staff take leave, I've been able to study the majority of Day's schizotypal breaks. Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange Calendar Man is one of the more circumspect and introverted prisoners. He whiles aways his days obsessing over anniversary schedules, privately reliving every gruesome detail of his monstrous crimes. There is no hope for rehabilitating him; if he ever escapes Arkham City, his criminal plans extend endlessly into the future. Quotes January New Year's Day thumb|300px|right|Calendar Man's New Year's Day Monologue "New Years Day. Old acqauintance be forgot and all that. I made sure she wouldn't forget me that day, didn't I, Batman? It was the first New Year's party I'd had been invited to in a long time. Ah, but then I wasn't really invited ,was I? The restraining order saw fit to that. Still, she and I had been close, or so I believed, and a New Year means a new start. I admit, stepping into a crowded ballroom with a flamethrower was a bit dramatic, but what better way to melt ice at a party. Perhaps she should have taken that "cup of kindness" when I first offered." February Valentine's Day thumb|300px|right "Valentine's Day. Hearts and flowers. The perfect occasion to smother my new love with tokens of affection. I chose a dozen red roses, an assortment of truffles and a darling little lacy thing...Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to be so intimate. A-hem...You might say I overdone it, and in truth, at that point, my love and I had not actually met. Ever the romantic, I followed her to her apartment to protest my love. I drowned out her screams of protest. Sadly, it was not to be. So instead of smother her with gifts, I simply smothered her." March St. Patrick's Day thumb|300px|right "March 17th, the day set aside for St. Patrick, the holy man who drove the snakes from Ireland. Interesting thing about snake venom, Batman: Some are green, just like the dye used to make green beer. That made it all the easier when I hosted that St. Paddy's Day party for my old gang. As you remember, one of my henchmen tried to tip you off. I wasn't sure which one had done it, so I decided to punish them all. One dose of green mamba venom into the beer keg and they were soon rotting under the shamrocks. So I guess that makes you responsible for their deaths too. I'll drink to that." April April Fools Day thumb|300px|right "Well, well, well, Batman, you listened well. You appear to understand the importance of dates, don't you? Let me tell you about this day, this day of fools. I remembered clearly that I watched her for days, waiting for the perfect moment. It was cold that March; it felt like spring would never come. They drank coffee and she confessed her life lacked surprises. For six more days, I watched. April 1st, 5:22 AM. I finished cutting through the brake lines of her car. From the camera I placed on her dash, I saw her panic. My only regret? She couldn't hear me yell, "Surprise!" May Mother's Day thumb|300px|right ""M" was for the murderous look she gave me. "O" meant only that she was weak and old. "T" is for her terror as she fought me. "H" is for her heart that I now hold. "E" is for her eyes swiftly dimming. "R" means rot, and soon rotting she will be. Put them all together, they spell "MOTHER", a word that means a corpse to me. Happy Mother's Day, Mommy." June Father's Day thumb|300px|right "I wasn't real close to my dad, and after my first internment at Arkham we never spoke at all. Seems he wrote me off as a wacko, a loser. So after I was released, I wanted to clear the air between us. The next Father's Day I dropped by his place and suggested we go fishing. You ever go fishing with your pop? Well, it's some fun, let me tell you. The two of us, out on the water, pulling in one whopper after another. Of course, I was doing the actual pulling. Dad was baiting the hooks. You know, with a finger, a foot, an eye...whatever I had left of him. Even today, whenever I eat a nice piece of fish, I feel closer to my dear old dad." July Independence Day "Explosives planted at every exit and beneath this cell itself. What better way to celebrate Independence Day? My independence, of course, from Arkham. Unfortunately I decided to be clever about it and had a calendar sent to police headquarters with the month of July ripped out. You figured it out right away and arrived just as the fireworks were starting. You stopped me from escaping. But not before the fire swept through the intensive care ward. But then, what's the Fourth of July without a barbecue?" August Feast Day of St. Roch "Do you remember that wounderfully hellish August, Batman? Packs of mad dogs swarming the furnace-hot streets, savaging everyone in their path? One bite and humans were reduced to crazed animals themselves. Mmm. Good times. Though Crane provided me with the hydrophobia formula, I had the presence of mind to release the hounds on August 16th, the feast day of St. Roch, patron saint of dogs. An obscure date I know, but I couldn't imagine a better way to celebrate "the dog days of summer." " September Labor Day Ah, early September. Kids headed back to school, leaves starting to turn, and, best of all, Labor Day. Like the year I posed as a construction laborer and drove a bulldozer through the Gold Exchange. Or the year I referenced the Labors of Hercules and released lions, bulls and wild boars upon Gotham. (laughs) Better than a circus. Even you have to admit last Labor Day was my most inspired. Laying siege to that hospital maternity ward. You labored mightily yourself that day. Saved every one of them. Well, there's always next year." October Halloween "Boo! Funny thing Halloween in Arkham. It seems redundant here. Within these walls the monsters are on display year 'round. Of course, there was that one year Joker lead a breakout on All Hallows' Eve. What a wonderful night. Costumed revelers innocently partying among killers and fiends. Of course, the real screams came when it was time to unmask. Trick or treat." November Thanksgiving "You know, I always feel a little lonesome in November. I think that's because even the worst of us enjoy a good old-fashioned family Thanksgiving. I know I did a few years back when I dropped in unannounced on Turkey Day. All those surprised faces around the table. Mom and dad could hardly believe it. Mind you, I don't know whose mom and dad they were. I was on the run and needed a place to lay low. That family, whoever they were, could certainly cook. Stuffing and gravy and pumpkin pie to die for. Unfortunately, they did. Like I said, always feel lonesome in November." December Christmas "Ebenezer Scrooge was a saint compared to old Judge Harkness. Remember him, Batman? Gotham's hanging judge, they called him. Even though the state had ruled me insane, Harkness swore he'd send me to the gallows. So you see, it was all a simple act of self-preservation. I could hardly be held responsible for strangling that street corner Santa Claus for his suit. I needed the disguise to sneak into the judge's Chrsitmas Eve party. Harkness thought it was all in fun until "St. Nick" caught him around the neck with a string of Christmas lights. The cops found him later, hanging from the elaborate light display of his own roof. Judgie almost looked like a cartoon himself alongside the comical reindeer, elves, and snowmen. I called that murder my "Christmas special." Trivia *In Dr. Young's notes, Penguin wrote his signature where, through history, everybody has to have an inventor or machiner, where Calendar Man is known for his brilliant inventions. Calendar Man is one of the easiest patients, so Penguin has no difficultity controlling him, yet on any holiday, Calendar Man may become so psychotic, that it can be used as a advantage. *There is unique dialogue if visiting Calendar Man as Catwoman. Catwoman states that she won't release him after what happened with the Falcones and he asks her if she is expecting anything from her father this year for her birthday. This is most likely a referrance to Batman: Dark Victory in which she tried to prove that Carmine "The Roman" Falcone was her biological father. *As with The Long Halloween's nods to Dr. Hannibal Lecter from Silence of the Lambs, Arkham City continues this with portraying Calendar Man as his Lecter-like self. He sits in his cell which is protected with a glass wall, often at the back in shadows and only gets up to approach Batman when he tells him of his crimes on holidays, speaking in a similar style to Dr. Lecter. Gallery Julian_D_Bio.png Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters